1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a clipping dock for network video cameras and particularly to a clipping dock that is capable of self adjusting extending and clipping angles.
2. Related Art
With the growing popularity of the broadband network, more and more network users communicate with remote parties through various computer peripheral devices such as audio and video equipment. The most commonly used equipment includes microphones and sound adapter cards to transmit audio signals and network video cameras to capture the user's image for video transmission.
These days teleconferencing is also widely adopted. A variety of network video cameras are available on the market. Most network video cameras have a base dock which includes a means for adjusting leftwards and rightwards, or upwards and downwards. Such a base dock can only be used on a flat surface and takes a lot of space.
In addition, mobile communication has become a fashionable working style for many people nowadays. They often carry a notebook computer and work wherever they go whenever they want. When there is a need for video communication, the flat working space is not always available. For instance, in a situation where a user works on a laptop computer, using a network video camera becomes a problem.